Ocean Deep Repost
by Yo's Subordinate
Summary: Love can only be ocean deep… Sango/Kagome. Sango's POV. Shoujo ai. Angst. 1shot. Enjoy.


Title: Ocean Deep  
Author: Ainohimitsu  
Fandom: InuYasha  
Pairing: Sango/Higurashi Kagome  
Rating: T  
Warning(s)/Note(s): Shoujo ai. Angst. One-shot.  
Theme: sacred-20, table 2, #19 Writer's choice, confession  
Word Count: 589  
Summary: Love can only be ocean deep…  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha nor am I making money off of this fic.

* * *

The sand feels soft and cool against my bare feet as I walk along the ocean's shore. I am not close enough to the water for the waves to touch my skin, but the sound of the waves is soothing, its rhythm low and steady. The tangy scent of salt thickens the air already weighed down with the humidity of summer. Night has fallen upon me because the moon's silver rays are what now light my way while the stars glimmer faintly above me.

_But even such beauty cannot quiet the anger inside…_

"Blasted monk!" I suddenly halt my steps yelling at the top of my lungs and remembering the sting of my palm.

Miroku just will not learn to leave my rear alone. I hope slapping him so hard he bleeds will make him understand that MY rear is OFF LIMITS to his hands! I'm rather glad that he is lying somewhere unconscious because of my temper. I get so fed up with him sexually harassing me. His idea of flirting with women is foolish because groping them is NOT a way to win their hearts. Besides, my heart is not up for grabs to a disrespectful monk.

Actually…

"My heart is not up for grabs at all…" I whisper quietly, my anger suddenly dowsed with the tears of sadness…

_The silent, longing tears of the heart…_

I find myself falling to my knees. I barely notice the purity of the light sand as I sink back against it. I feel so tired right now...

_Tired of not being able to tell you how much I love you…that you are the one who has stolen my heart, Kagome…_

I let slumber whisk me away from the pain in my heart...

* * *

Sometime later in the night, I begin to awaken to small hands shaking me gingerly and the beautiful voice of an angel calling my name.

"Sango?"

Why would this angel be so worried about me, though? Should she not still be in heaven?

…_or perhaps I'm still dreaming of you, Kagome._

"Damn it! Wake up, Sango! You're scaring me…"

The angel's voice is now choking with tears, and I do not really know why…

_But my heart breaks at that sound…_

I open my eyes and see that this angel is no one other than my beloved Kagome…

I take her face in my hands and kiss those sweet lips I have kissed a thousand times before in my dreams.

The kiss is a tender one, and as I pull my lips away from hers, I see the shock in her big, adorable brown eyes…

_But there is no disgust there…_

"I am awake, Kagome…I was just really tired…" I smile brightly at her. "Will you forgive me for scaring you?"

"Y-yes…" She notices the position we are in and begins to blush like mad. "Um… Sango?"

"Kagome, look out over the ocean and tell me the first thing that comes to your mind." I close my eyes savoring how she molds perfectly against me as we lay in the sand.

There is silence for a moment before I feel her move her head toward the ocean.

"The water goes on forever across the surface meaning it must be an endless depth below." She replies. "Why did you tell me to do that?"

I know she is looking at me again because I feel her eyes burning into my body.

"Because my love for you is ocean deep, Kagome…"

_And now I am the one who is kissed…  
_

* * *

**OWARI!**

* * *

Additional A/Ns: This is another "one-shot" from an 30-kisses challenge I did a long time ago. I posting it with this challenge… I feel like I'm cheating by not post new stuff, but then again after posting this, I will be forced to write new stuff for the rest of my challenges. Heh. Hope you enjoy. And once again, I'm reposting stuff from when my name was orions-tears and Yodai Hiro. Please don't think I'm stealing from that person if you recognize the title or the fic. I was Yo a long time ago, but now I'm Ainohimitsu. Sometimes we just need to change our names to fit when we grow into a new one…but never will Yo die in me. He's just a part of my past as is that name…


End file.
